warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellevator
|-|Introduction= IGNORE THE FACT THAT CATS DON'T KNOW WHAT ELEVATORS ARE AND ALSO HELLEVATOR IS PLAYING AS I'M WRITING THIS :) Inspired by Timber's idea of songfics (fanfictions inspired by songs), this is a songfic that is centered around the lyrics of Hellevator by Stray Kids. It is also my favorite song in the world; ignore what I said about Run Away. THIS is the stuff. Note: This story involves a character with severe depression, and has mentions of suicide. So if you're sensitive about this kind of stuff, don't read. |-|Allegiances= MoonClan Leader - Nightstar - skinny dark gray tom with watery (as in, tearing up) blue eyes, very disheveled fur and a few scars Deputy - Constellationwing - light gray she-cat with faint white speckling and clear blue eyes and star-shaped pupils Medicine Cat - Poolcloud - gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a fluffy tail Warriors Snakefang - striped brown tabby tom with cold green eyes Scarpelt - dark brown tom with many scars and amber eyes Larkwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes Lavendergaze - white she-cat with pale blue lynx points and lavender colored eyes Leafbreeze - ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Cedarwing - white she-cat with brown speckling and blue eyes Shriketalon - long haired dark ginger she-cat with flame orange eyes Elders Jayflight - black tom with green eyes, has a permanent limp Fawnleap - pale creamy colored she-cat with warm yellow eyes |-|Song Lyrics= Hellevator by Stray Kids My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I’m walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I’m enduring through alone The classroom hallways get farther away, I’m on unfamiliar paths I’m so unlucky This path I’m on I don’t even have a map But I never want to turn around It’s a maze that I'm in Shedding blood sweat instead of blood tears, I comfort myself People tell me this kind of suffering Is just a passing storm That if I want to succeed, even though I’m afraid I need to set up a trap called failure As I bit on the bait that is pain I’m wandering As I put away my tired wings of passion My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I’m walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I’m enduring through alone I hold out my hand But no one is there to grab it I’m riding on my pain and my tears As I try to escape above I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator There’s nothing No one to care or worry about me Only cold words Telling me to give up on my dreams Those quitting words keep hitting my ear Only despair grows The hopeful sky only gets covered by other people’s words I’m praying to live as I try to endure With the piercing eyes on me I’m going insane Even if I succeed I’ll be someone’s clown So people tell me to give up on becoming a singer I’m getting weak But I keep pushing myself My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I’m walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I’m enduring through alone I hold out my hand But no one is there to grab it I’m riding on my pain and my tears As I try to escape above I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator I’m trying to look for an exit Take myself out from being trapped in the darkness I’m fighting harder, run away from this place I’m on the hellevator, I’m gonna go up I’m escaping from my dark past Shining on my path ahead Tiresome times that drove me crazy I’m running so I can forget As the bell of a new start rings I got on, hold my hand And take me to the penthouse, my hellevator I’m on a hellevator My hellevator I’m on a hellevator |-|1= My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I'm walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I'm enduring through alone Nightstar padded to an edge of a cliff and sat down, lifting his head to stare at the stars twinkling above hatefully. He was a new leader but already overburdened with responsibility far beyond his experience, and he was not ''handling it well. "What would you do, StarClan, if you were the leader of a fallen Clan, tasked with reforming it alone?" he cried, and his lament became a crescendo of pain and fear as he continued. "You're just a useless band of spirits who do nothing to help! WHY DID YOU GIVE THIS ROLE TO ME? 'WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" The skinny dark gray tom screamed and screamed his despair out to the stars, but they gave no reply. He was facing these cruel and fearful days alone. And so began his spiral into hell. |-|2= ''The classroom hallways get further away, I'm on unfamiliar paths'' ''I'm so unlucky, this path I'm on'' ''I don't even have a map, but I never want to turn around'' Nightstar stirred in his mossy nest and got up wearily. What was the point of waking up to a broken Clan anyways? Why was life so unfair? He didn't know a single thing about bringing a Clan back together after it being so completely and wholly destroyed by the Reformed Kin. He was treading unfamiliar paths alone, and he didn't have the mental strength to even continue. He reluctantly padded out of his den to face yet another fighting brawl. Cursing his bad luck, Nightstar pushed himself in between the two fighting cats to separate them and screamed, "What's going on here?!" The two cats who were fighting, Scarpelt and Snakefang, must've noticed the raw emotion and desperation in Nightstar's voice, because they both sheathed their claws and Scarpelt stepped up to explain, "Snakefang called me a traitor to the Clan." he snarled. "So I tried to teach him a lesson." "Why won't you ever have peace for ONCE?" Nightstar shrieked exasperatedly. "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS FIGHT?!" Snakefang scoffed. "Why must you always scream? Maybe if we had a better leader, we wouldn't be fighting so much." Nightstar wordlessly stormed out of camp, not bothering to turn around as the fighting resumed again. He was going back to the cliff, perhaps this time to jump off it. He failed to realize that someone was following him. |-|3= ''It's a maze that I'm in, shedding blood sweat instead of blood tears, I comfort myself'' ''People tell me that this kind of suffering is just a passing storm'' ''That if I want to succeed, even though I'm afraid'' Nightstar found himself at the cliff he frequently visited to lament and scream about how unfair his life was. He paced around the cliff's peak, tempted to just jump off and end it all. That would be far better than just living out the rest of his life enslaved to his stupid Clan when he was too weak and useless to lead it and bring it back together. His ears pricked up as he heard pawsteps behind him. Perhaps a rogue from the Reformed Kin had come to assassinate him after all. "Who's there?" he asked cautiously, his voice hoarse and croaky from shouting all day. "It's me, Poolcloud." Poolcloud, MoonClan's sole medicine cat, answered as she stepped out onto the cliff. "I saw what happened earlier with Snakefang and Scarpelt. Nightstar, that wasn't the right attitude for a leader." "And that wasn't the right attitude for a warrior," Nightstar snapped. "Have you seen the amount of disrespect they showed me? It's like I was never the leader of this useless Clan in the first place." "I wonder why they disrespect you," Poolcloud retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "A leader calling his own Clan useless... Nightstar, what have you become? You do know that as long as you try to succeed at your role as a leader, I'm sure that what you're suffering through will just become a passing storm." "I have become a disappointment, too weak and afraid to lead my Clan," Nightstar snarled. "You don't understand. I'm lost inside a maze of pine trees, with no clear exit, but far too many traps. And there's no way out. I'm just stuck in this place that I once called home, but now I call hell." "With that attitude, I fear that I am a fool for believing that there is still hope left for you," Poolcloud sighed and turned tail to stalk back to camp, leaving Nightstar alone, trapped in his depression. |-|4= ''I need to set up a trap called failure'' ''As I bit on the bait that is pain'' ''I'm wandering as I put away my tired wings of passion'' The sun crested the cliff, and Nightstar realized that he had fallen asleep on the cliff. It was a wonder he didn't fall off, but he decided not to dwell on that thought. What happened in MoonClan in his absence? As he slowly padded back to camp he focused instead on Poolcloud's words. You do know that as long as you try to succeed at your role as a leader, I'm sure that what you're suffering through will just become a passing storm... The words replayed in his brain. Was she right? Could he really fix this? "Don't be stupid," he told himself harshly under his breath as he rounded a bend and finally made it back to MoonClan's forested camp. And as he expected, another round of fighting over the deputy position and who betrayed MoonClan on that faithful night where the Reformed Kin attacked the Clan. Poolcloud was tending to Larkwing and Leafbreeze's wounds while the rest of the Clan glared mutinously at Nightstar, as if they blamed him for the two she-cats' stupid argument. "Well, look who finally comes back after disappearing and abandoning us for an entire night," Snakefang sneered. "Listen, I was having a bad day," Nightstar hissed, his voice rising with each word. "I'm trying to work things out to fix this damned Clan." Poolcloud looked up from Larkwing's wounds and stared intently at Nightstar, her gaze equal parts approving and suspicious. Nightstar gave a curt nod, feeling his confidence coming back, just a little. But then Snakefang smashed it, shattering it into fragile pieces as he said venomously, "You should've done that earlier. Then maybe Poolcloud wouldn't have to slave away, trying to fix us all up when you just sat there, moping around and being the most useless leader ever." Nightstar flinched at the words and ran into his den, feeling bile rising up his throat. He was useless. He was weak. He was a horrible cat. And now he knew for sure that listening to other cats' words were just a waste of time. A way to set up a trap called failure. |-|5= ''My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff'' ''I'm walking in a dark tunnel'' ''Cruel and fearful days I'm enduring through alone'' Nightstar found himself mulling over Snakefang's words, and reflecting on how unfair it was. What was the point of staying leader when no one appreciated your efforts to help the Clan? When he was finally trying to fix everything, nobody listened. The pressure heaved onto him was cruelly ironic, and he had to endure through it alone. "I should've chosen a deputy earlier," he mewed miserably to himself. "If only one cat was left in this Clan that could understand me. But nobody does." He didn't feel like he had enough strength in his legs to go to the cliff, so he continued lamenting in his den, unaware that Poolcloud was listening. "Nobody understands that I'm just as confused as they are, and I'm ripping myself apart slowly every day," he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "Every time I feel like doing something, my self esteem tears it apart. Nobody is here to even support me." And that was when Poolcloud entered the den, her gaze softening upon seeing the broken and lost tom inside. She padded over to Nightstar and lay down beside him and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry for being so harsh before," she meowed. "I didn't understand what you were going through. But last night, I received a prophecy speaking of hope upon the arrival of a certain cat. StarClan is still watching over us, Nightstar, or they wouldn't have given you nine lives, wouldn't have given me this prophecy. Please, this cat might be everything to us. When she arrives, don't drive her away." "Then enlighten me," Nightstar said sarcastically, blinking back tears and suppressing the hope rising in his chest. "Who is this special cat?" Poolcloud's eyes glazed over as she gazed up at the faint rays of sunlight filtering into Nightstar's den. "A constellation of stars, shining upon the lost moon. She will bring hope and peace, and her light will be our savior. She may have been a former foe, but now she has changed, and will change the night as well. Her name is Constellation." |-|6= ''I hold out my hand, but no one is there to grab it'' ''I'm riding on my pain and my tears'' ''As I try to escape above'' Constellation. Constellation. Constellation. Nightstar repeated the name in his head like a mantra, as he ordered out search patrols for the fifth time in a row. He was basically in a crazed state, trying to escape his depressive mindset and distracting it with constant patrols. If only he had a deputy, he wouldn't be using his pain and tears to fuel his actions. Well, he told himself that it would change once Constellation was found. "But Nightstar, we've barely had time to eat, let alone hunt!" Shriketalon complained, disrupting his train of thoughts. "Shut up," he snapped. "Do you want to find the cat or not? Do you care more about your hunger or your Clan?" Shriketalon gave him a mutinous glare but walked off anyways, rounding up the cats assigned for patrol and heading out. Ignoring the loud wails of protest, Nightstar whisked into the medicine cat den and searched maniacally for Poolcloud. He wanted to screech the question, Has StarClan sent you any more clues? yet again. "Look at you, you've become a maniac," Poolcloud mused, and Nightstar whipped around and saw the she-cat standing behind him. Her voice sounded bored as she continued, "One prophecy and it turned you into a different cat. Anyways, yes, I figured something out. About the sentence 'she may have been a former foe', it was talking about our old enemy. The Reformed Kin. Constellation is from the Reformed Kin." Nightstar felt his thoughts come to a still and his blood freeze as he repeated, "She was from the Reformed Kin." he spiraled into panic as he continued, "Our savior is our enemy. The prophecy is false and StarClan are LIARS!" By the time he was finished, Poolcloud looked taken aback as she scrambled for words. But Nightstar did not stay to listen. |-|7= ''I'm on a hellevator, my hellevator'' ''I'm on hellevator, my hellevator'' ''I'm on hellevator''''' Work in Progress! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Song Articles Category:Mature Content